metroidfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Фантун
"ФАНТУН/(Босс Разрушенного корабля)/Призрак на этом корабле управляется зловещим мозговым излучением Mother Brain и атакует пришельцев смертоносной плазмой." Инструкция к Super Metroid, стр. 33"Фантун и Руки Ярости Фантуна/У этого таинственного космического монстра, блуждающего в пространстве, ужасный характер. Будучи в ярости, оно атакует фантомными глазами и Руками Ярости. Если Рука Ярости схватит тебя, то высосет из тебя жизнь. Используй против Рук Ярости Винтовую Атаку, а против фантомных глаз - SenseMove. Против единственного глаза Фантуна можно использовать комбинацию Заряженного Луча и Супер Ракеты. Если из его глаза выстреливает лазерный луч, постарайся не попасть на светящийся круг, который этот лазер выжигает на полу рядом с тобой. Сделай все, чтобы глаз Фантуна упал на пол, и затем прикончи монстра приемом Смертельный Удар, либо продолжай добивать его Супер Ракетами, пока он не помрет." Руководство Metroid: Other M Prima Strategy Guide, стр. 20 - это бесплотный и бесполый сверхъестественный дух, неуязвимый к любой атаке, за исключением его единственного глаза. В открытом состоянии именно этот глаз служит связующим звеном с материальным миром и поэтому может быть поврежден. Размер Фантуна различается в разных играх - от четырех метров до десятикратного размера корабля Самус. Фантун напоминает гигантского головоногого моллюска с единственным глазом, обрамленным похожими на зубастую пасть веками. В соответствии с японской версией руководства к Super Metroid, Фантун является физическим проявлением сознания Mother Brain"ФАНТУН/"Босс Разрушенного Корабля. Материальное воплощение сознания Mother Brain. Зловещие мозговые волны, окружающие ее душу, обратились в злого духа, прекратившего работоспособность корабля." Руководство к Super Metroid, стр. 40. На одном из концепт-артов в игре Metroid: Other M Фантун также описывается как существо, которое одновременно присутствует в нескольких измерениях, поскольку его тело не может существовать только в одном (или трех) измерениях, что придает ему свойства призрака. Это означает, что то его тело, которое видит Самус, - всего лишь часть его общей структуры, и, таким образом, полный его размер, масса и внешний вид неизвестны. http://www.metroid-database.com/mom/artwork/gallery/english/momart92-phantoon.png. Фантун питается энергией напрямую"ФАНТУН/Корабль, хоть и разрушен, производит энергию, однако она не доходит по своему назначению. Что-то - или кто-то - отводит энергию прямо из ее источника, и этот кто-то - Фантун." Руководство Super Metroid Player's Guide, стр. 9"C) ПОЛУЧИТЬ КАРТУ/Фантун высасывает всю энергию, производимую энергетическими кристаллами корабля, поэтому ни одна из его систем не работает, включая Картографический Компьютер. Подключитесь к компьютеру после победы над Фантуном-призраком." Руководство Super Metroid Player's Guide, стр. 84, не касаясь проводов и другого оборудования; более того, единственной функцией Фантуна является выкачивание энергии из ее источников в пустующих кораблях, таких как Разрушенный Корабль и Корабль-бутылка. Призрак также взаимодействует со "зловещими мозговыми волнами" Mother Brain," и это значит, что Mother Brain может до определенной степени управлять им, либо Фантун просто питается также и ее энергией. В любом случае, его изображение, присутствующее среди боссов Золотой Статуи, указывает на то, что Фантун является высокопоставленным Космическим Пиратом. ''Super Metroid "Разрушенный Корабль отключен от энергии летающим призраком Фантуном." Фантун поглощает всю энергию корабля, включая энергию внутреннего источника Рабочего Робота,"D) СДВИНЬ ЭТОГО РОБОТА!/Роботы, хотя и питаются от внутренней батареи, не работают, возможно из-за ненасытного Фантуна." Руководство ''Super Metroid Guide, стр. 85 из-за чего внутри корабля темно и молчаливо, чтобы насытить себя и придать себе силы. В довершение к этому, его присутствие заставляет появляться души погибших в катастрофе корабля, которые объединяются и тоже становятся злыми духами, называемыми Ковернами (по-немецки это слово означает "Оболочки"). После того, как Самус входит в отсек, где находится Фантун, в нем загораются несколько языков пламени и начинают парить в центре отсека. Они образуют круг и начинают сближаться. Затем они гаснут, после чего перед Самус начинает материализоваться Фантун. Сражение thumb|300px|Самус сражается с Фантуном. Фантун использует два типа атак: он создает призрачные глаза и бросается на Самус как таран. Обе эти атаки используются им в сочетании с двумя его способностями - неосязаемость и невидимость. Фантомные глаза испускаются им двумя способами: он выпускает их из пасти, как слезы, и они подпрыгивают по полу, либо создает волны из фантомных глаз в различных сочетаниях (в виде расширяющегося круга, сталактита или полумесяца). Однако их легко можно уничтожить, и на их месте появятся боезапасы, либо их можно просто перепрыгнуть, используя Заряженную Атаку, из-за чего можно уклониться даже от довольно быстрых фантомных глаз. В любом случае из можно использовать для пополнения энергии или боезапасов. Первая из способностей Фантуна, неосязаемость, является основной темой сражения. Когда его глаз закрыт, он недостижим из реального мира, а нанести ему ущерб можно только тогда, когда его глаз открывается. Когда монстр соединяется с физическим миро, он также может ранить Самус при контакте с ним. Фантун летает по отсеку в неосязаемом состоянии, роняя фантомные глаза, подпрыгивающие по полу. Когда же он открывает свой глаз, то создает круговую волну фантомных глаз. Он может как повторять эту последовательность, так и внезапно исчезнуть из виду. Фантун также часто использует свою способность становиться невидимым. Открыв свой глаз, он исчезает, независимо от того, ранен он или нет. В это состоянии он может летать по отсеку и разбрасывать повсюду фантомные глаза. либо внезапно появиться с открытым глазом и послать целую волну фантомных глаз. Невидимого Фантуна можно увидеть с помощью Рентгеновского Зрения, хотя это вряд ли может пригодиться в сражении. Если поразить его ракетой или заряженным выстрелом Ледяного Луча, Фантун будет вести себя вышеописанным образом. Если же отключить Ледяной Луч, то призрак не исчезнет, а начнет хаотично перемещаться по отсеку, уставившись на Самус своим широко открытым глазом и пытаясь протаранить ее. И наоборот, Супер Ракета приведет его в бешенство. Он тут же исчезнет и вновь появится в верхней части экрана, став неосязаемым на то время, пока будет посылать на Самус целых восемь волн фантомных глаз в форме полумесяца, причем с очень высокой скоростью. Самус может уклониться от этих волн несколькими способами: вышеупомянутой Заряженной Атакой, перейдя в Морфо-Шар и поднимаясь бомбами в верхнюю часть отсека (хотя в это случае ей придется перемещаться влево или вправо в зависимости от того, куда посылается волна), либо просто прыгать вперед и назад между летящими глазами. Она может также перепрыгивать через волны с помощью Прыжка на Стену или просто расстреливать каждый глаз, чтобы избежать ранения. По мере получения Фантуном все большего ущерба его цвет постепенно меняется с зеленого на красно-оранжевый. После победы над ним его глаз уставляется на одну точку, а сам он начинает быстро исчезать и появляться, после чего вокруг его тела происходят несколько маленьких взрывов. В конце концов тело Фантуна начинает искажаться волнами (так же, как и при его появлении) со все большей амплитудой, пока, наконец, оно не растягивается во весь экран и не рассыпается. С исчезновением Фантуна он больше не влияет на энергетические кристаллы, поэтому на корабле тут же восстанавливается электропитание. Загорается свет; картографическая станция и станция сохранения начинают работать; конвейерные ленты приходят в движение; Металлические Двери отпираются; оживают Рабочие Роботы; поврежденные кабели начинают опасно искрить. Коверны также исчезают с Разрушенного Корабля, возможно, боясь света, либо освободившись из-под злобного влияния Фантуна. Однако восстановление электропитания корабля высвобождает множество других существ, находившихся до того в спячке либо запертых на корабле. Finally, once the doors became unlocked, water from the lakes surrounding the crashed vessel flooded several rooms inside. ''Metroid: Other M thumb|300px|Фантун выныривает из космоса возле [[Капитанский Мостик|капитанского мостика of the Корабля-бутылки, чтобы сразиться с Самус еще раз.]] Phantoon returns as the final boss of ''Metroid: Other M, possibly as a personification of MB's consciousness as opposed to Mother Brain's. When Samus returns to the Bottle Ship, and reaches the ascent to the Control Bridge, enemies will begin to spawn from dark, swirling vortexes to hamper her progress. These vortexes are created by Phantoon, who has assumed control of the creatures of the Bottle Ship, and has its eye set on Samus' defeat. As she finally enters the Control Bridge, a massive tentacle suddenly smashes against the reinforced glass, and smashes into it again, creating thousands of cracks throughout one spot, and breaking off an overhead screen from its support. A gigantic bulbous head rises into view, pulsating visibly and audibly. Its double jawlike eyelid opens, and a piercing red eye leers at Samus. Сражение thumb|300px|Самус атакует одну из [[Рука Ярости|Рук Ярости Фантуна приемом Смертельный Удар.]] Phantoon wastes no time in raising its bottom half and releasing more dark vortices, summoning its Rage Hands to deal with Samus. It will continue to wail onto the cracked window panes with both tentacles, and summon more in between until it finally smashes through. Alarms start sounding off, and oxygen is violently drained from the room, but Samus remains unaffected, her Gravity Feature keeping her feet steady. Phantoon now attempts to defeat Samus with its improved phantom eyes. Still like blue eyes in a spiritual flame, they spread minimally and now focus on homing directly in on Samus. While these and Rage Hands distract her, Phantoon moves left to right, tearing more window panes open with its massive jaws. After the top three window panes are shattered, Phantoon's eye becomes obscured by one of his swirling vortexes, only to suddenly peak through it for a moment by extending its eye out on a prehensile eyestalk. It hides its eye again, and reaches right, smashing through the lower windows with its tentacle, and then repeats the same for the left side. The vortex hiding Phantoon's eye fades, and it unveils the rest of its attacks. With the windows completely gone, Phantoon sweeps one of its tentacles at a time across the floor in an attempt to hit Samus aside. It will also begin spawning swirling red vortexes on the ground that when stepped in, will burst into a pillar of agony. Finally, it will now shoot lasers from its pupil towards Samus in short bursts with little motion. thumb|300px|Самус вновь побеждает Фантуна, и монстр отлетает в космос, после чего яркая вспышка разносит его на куски. When Phantoon becomes weak enough, its eye will collapse into the room and become primed for an Overblast, though it is possible that this doesn't happen at all. By performing Overblast, Samus will grab onto its eye and hold on as she's flung around on it, until she finally blasts the eye with a Charge Beam. She jumps off, and Phantoon floats away into space before bursting in a piercing white light and a loud bang. However, if the Overblast isn't performed, Phantoon will begin to lose control, smashing its own eye into the floor over and over, until holding it up and simply bursting into an orange goo. Phantoon will float away still, but without its eye. Either way, a Grapple Point floats into the room so Samus can leave. Силы и способности thumb|300px As befits a ghost, Phantoon has the power to turn intangible to avoid attacks, which is done by closing its eye. It can also turn invisible to elude opponents. Offensively, Phantoon has several powers to fight, powers that have been augmented in Other M. Its signature move is to create Phantom Eyes, ghostly eyes shrouded in a blue flame. Phantoon can also create Rage Hands; floating, disembodied hands that serve as extensions of its conciousness and are used to physically attack opponents. Phantoon can create large vortexes of dark energy to damage Samus if she walked too close to them, and can use said vortexes to teleport the bioweapons to fight her. Phantoon seemingly has the ability to control bioforms, as it was able to turn the Bottle Ship's bioweapons against Samus in the postgame events. Интересные факты thumb|Неиспользованная модель Фантуна, служившая основанием для неизданного изображения. Возможно, что модель не использовалась из-за глазного черенка Фантуна, который отличается от финального описания Фантуна в игре.[http://tcrf.net/Metroid:_Other_M] [[Файл:Phantoonghost.jpg|thumb|300px|Концепт-арт из Metroid: Other M]] *Even though Samus fights Phantoon in a vacuum in Metroid: Other M, sound effects are still played regularly, although sound cannot travel through a vacuum. *Phantoon's appearance in Other M is much more organic than its Super Metroid appearance. *It is unknown why Phantoon's appearance differs so drastically between games. It may be that its size is directly proportionate to how much energy it has absorbed from the ship it leeches off of. The Wrecked Ship, based on its size, would logically only provide so much, but the Bottle Ship is gigantic, fully operational, and teeming with energy. Another possible explanation is that Phantoon is now connected to MB instead of Mother Brain. However, as with Kraid, it may also have simply been an artistic change. *Phantoon's upper body pulsates visibly and audibly like a heart. It may be where it "processes" the energy it absorbs. *Concept art from Metroid: Other M depicts Phantoon as the head atop a vaporous humanoid body, with two larger Rage Hands as its hands. It also depicts Phantoon in its Super Metroid appearance despite it having a different design. **The concept art also does not depict Phantoon as massive as it is in-game. **Furthermore, in the top right, Samus is seen battling Phantoon as if it were Andross from Star Fox. *Strangely, Phantoon in Other M uses one if its portals to bring out its eye, even though the eye is clearly attached to the eyestalk connected to the body. *In Other M, if Samus finishes off Phantoon with a Power Bomb, its eye may be colored red. *Although it may seem like Samus is performing Lethal Strike on Phantoon, it is actually an Overblast, as Phantoon can actually knock Samus off its eye if she delays the shot. Also, Lethal Strike automatically fires, which Samus does not do. *Phantoon cannot be fought on Other M 's Hard Mode, as the game ends after the MB battle. *''Other M'' has made Phantoon one of the largest bosses Samus has encountered. *Phantoon's physical structure is heavily similar to Powamps from Maridia. However, no known connection exists between them. *Phantoon's eye in Other M greatly resembles the Eye of Sauron from Lord of the Rings. *Phantoon is, in a number of ways, similar to the boss Bellum from Legend of Zelda: The Phantom Hourglass- among other things, both creatures possess an eye surrounded by teeth. *Phantoon's roar is similar to that of Titanosaurus, a monster from the Godzilla series . Ссылки en:Phantoon Категория:Боссы Категория:Враги Категория:Бестиарий Metroid Категория:Персонажи Категория:Повторяющиеся боссы